Field
The following disclosure relates to a power supply device and an organic light emitting display apparatus.
Discussion of the Background
An organic light emitting display apparatus displays images by using an organic light emitting diode (OLED) that emits light by using recombination of electrons and holes, and has advantages, such as fast response speed and low power consumption.
An organic light emitting display apparatus includes a plurality of scan lines, a plurality of data lines, a plurality of power lines, and a plurality of pixels connected to the above lines to be arranged as a matrix. Pixels of an organic light emitting display apparatus operating in an analog driving method provide a gray scale by adjusting brightness according to the level of input voltage or current data. Pixels of an organic light emitting display apparatus operating in a digital driving method emit light with the same brightness, but provide a gray scale by providing different light emission times.
Due to relatively large currents flowing through the power lines and resistance components of the power lines, voltage drops may occur in the power lines. Depending on positions of the pixels and/or lapse of time in one frame, power supply voltages having different voltage levels may be applied to pixels, such that the pixels may not emit light with a desired brightness due to luminance variation occurring due to the different voltage levels.